Many devices, including smartphones, digital cameras, and camcorders may be used for image and/or video capturing. Among the most highly desired features in a device that is capable of capturing images or video may be high quality capture and professional quality features. Many currently available features may increase the quality of media by adjusting technical details such as exposure, focus, and lighting, but a system that instead increases the quality of captured media based on aesthetic details of objects within the media may be desirable.